Tattoos and Tails
by DeliciouslyAddicted
Summary: Lucy was always the useless one when it came to advice or when needed for help. She was even getting tired of being useless herself. There's a gang at Fairy Tail High School. She's wondering if joining this badass group will make her stronger. Or will it make her more useless than before?
1. Chapter 1

**Sometimes, I wonder if it's even possible for me to be this useless.**

**{_I may be weak, but I'm never defeated._}**

My head banged against the floor as I fell. Laxus sneered and poked my back.

"Small little bitch. You have no meat what so ever." He kicked my side and I cringed. He walked away. I rose up, shaking. I rubbed my side and sat there for a little while. This was the third time this week that I was tripped and kicked. It's one of his favorite things to do. I picked my books up and painfully walked to class. I entered the classroom and twenty six pairs of eyes fell on me. I ducked my head and hid my face in my hair.

"You're late, Miss Heartfilia." Mrs. Fringe stated coldly. I nodded.

"I'll let this one slide. Next one, though, you will receive a punishment." I nodded again.

"C'mon Fringe. She was tardy all last week and this week. Give the little slut what she deserves." A voice said from the back of the room. It was none other than Natsu Dragneel. I heard some laughter follow his statement. A crimson blush filled my cheeks. He's such a mean bas- Don't go there Lucy. It's not worth it.

"You shut your trap, Mr. Dragneel. Don't make me tell your father. Again." Mrs. Fringe snapped at him. He was slouched in his seat. He shrugged.

"Go ahead. He don't give a damn about me." He looked away from Mrs. Fringe, obviously bored of this conversation. I shuffled to my seat. I sat down and sighed softly. Mrs. Fringe wrote something on the board and I copied it down. Every few chances I had, I would sneak a peek at Natsu. He was just so...carefree. He had an attitude that could make you give him your money just by a glance in your direction. He was a scary dude.

"Mr. Fullbuster. Stop talking to Mr. Dragneel." Mrs. Fringe warned. I gulped and looked down at my notes. Erza scoffed. She slapped Gray and he scowled and looked the other way. He made eye contact with me and blew a kiss at me. I blushed and copied down my notes. I got to stop looking at them They're going to punch me for it or something. I shook my head and shut my eyes for a moment. Y eyes flitted towards Erza. She was staring straight at me. My eyes widened with terror. She shot me the finger and mouthed, _F*ck you. _I shivered and looked back down. _Keep your head down. Keep your head down. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. _ The bell rang and everyone jumped up. I quickly collected my stuff and squirmed through all of the students. Mrs. Fringe was the first one out of the class. I burst through the door and moved along to my locker. I was shoved and pushed multiple times and I finally made it to my locker. I put my combination in and opened my locker. I switched my books and headed towards the library. I opened the doors and, like I expected, Levy was sitting in one of the tables, hovering over old textbooks and school work. I walked over to her and sat down in front of her. She looked up and smiled then she looked back down at her work. I sighed and picked out the books I needed.

"Levy, what pages were the homework in science?" I asked. She flipped through her planner and scanned the page.

"Pages 141-152." She stated. She went back to her work. Levy was my only friend and I wasn't looking for any new ones. The people at our school are just...too weird. I shouldn't be talking though. I spend most of my time sitting around doing nothing. But I'm a straight A student and the assignments are easy for me. I don't know why. I just do what I'm told and get it over with. Not that anyone would ask for my help. I'm as helpful as a picket fence. I only do what I'm needed to do. Just that. Nothing else. I coughed. Then it turned to hacking. Then it turned to choking on my guts.

"Lucy! Not again!" Levy said. I was on the floor, doubled over. I couldn't breathe. I was gasping for air but my coughing interrupted my breathing. Levy was rubbing and hitting my back, doing what she's supposed to do. This happens once a week. It was just something with my lungs that I don't want to get into. After a while, I finally stopped coughing. I wiped away the water in my eyes. It wasn't tears. It was just excess water that came out of my eyes and- who am I kidding. I cry when I cough because of the pain. I shook my head and just laid down on the ground. Levy slowly tugged my onto a chair and I looked around. Everyone was staring at me. Most of them were ones of disgust. But one was sympathetic. It was Gray's gaze. _Since when does Gray come to the library?_ I wondered. He saw me staring at him and he quickly put a finger to his lips. I nodded. He didn't want me to tell anyone. Who would I tell anyway? Levy? Levy actually had friends. And a boyfriend. His name's Gajeel and he's pretty hard core goth. I don't judge though. I, on the other hand, am a pathetic excuse of a friend to her. When none of her friends aren't around, she calls me. Not that I mind. It's better than nothing.

"Lucy?" I heard a voice behind me. It was Levy's so I quickly assumed it was another one of my daily bully treatments. I ducked my head and hid my head away with my arms. I leaned close to the table. I was expecting a punch or a smack or something like that but it never came. I peeked at my visitor and there stood Lisanna. Natsu's girlfriend.

**Author's note:**

**PLOT TWIST. Bam. FYI I'm cool with all ships. Leave a review! And thanks for** **reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I am the stronger one. Even it does mean I have to prove it.**

**{_Head up, stay strong. Fake smile, move on._}**

I shoved past all the damn fools who think that they got swag and take all the damn time in the world. I made it to the end of the hallway. I burst through the grand doors and stomped into the dead grass. I sighed in relief. I can't take this damn school and their dirty sluts and bastards. They're all stupid and they waste my time. I trudged up the Dead Hill and sat down on the side facing away from the school. I pulled out my cigarette pack and looked around. I pulled my lighter out and flicked it on. I stared at it for a while and lit my cigarette. I laid down and watched the clouds roll by. I heard footsteps behind me. I ignored it and turned my music on. Music blasted through the headphones hanging around my neck.

"Aye, Flame Brain. Chick fight in the library and one of them's yours." I shot up and glared at Gray.

"What was that, Ice Prick?" I snapped at him. He moved closer, his breath flowing done my face. It smelt awful, let tell you.

"Your whore for a girlfriend is fighting another chick in the library." Erza came up the hill and glared at us.

"Idiots." She muttered.

"A fight broke out in the library. And Lisanna's one of them." Erza stated. I crossed my arms.

"So I've heard." I took the cigarette of my mouth and puffed out some smoke.

"Go break it up."

"Why me? Ain't my fight." I said. I started walking down the opposite side of the hill, away from the school. Erza grabbed my shoulder and yanked me back. She got up in my face.

"Go break it up." She seethed. I pulled away from her grasp. I wiped at my new jacket where she grabbed me. I scowled.

"Fine." I muttered. I stomped to the school and entered the building. I don't need nobody to tell me what to do. I strode to the end of the hallway and turned left. I heard screams and laughter and shouts. It was definitely a fight. I ran to the doors and shoved it open. The library was so filled up that people were on top of the desks to get a good look. I pushed through all the people. I got the front and stumbled out of the mass of students. And there I saw Lisanna punching the headlights out of another chick. I walked over there casually and examined the fight. Lisanna was over the other chick and punching her jaw repeatedly.

"Lisanna!" I shouted over the egging of the crowd. She stopped and looked over at me. She looked down and the girl. The chick below her seemed to be unconscious. Lisanna bawled up her fist and punched her each time she said a word.

"Don't...stare...at...my...boyfriend...ever...again..." Lisanna jumped off of her, disgusted by this blonde. I inspected her body and saw that Lisanna had beat her good. I nodded my approval.

"How was that? Can I get in now?" Lisanna asked. She wiped her face with the back of hand, smearing the blonde's blood on her face. I looked around and saw that most of the crowd had gone to class. I shook my head.

"Babe. It takes more than beating someone up to get into T&T." I said. She looked disappointed. She hugged me. I stood there, arms raised, standing there awkwardly.

"Lisanna? New jacket and you got blood on your hands." She backed off immediately.

"I got a tattoo." She said. I shoved my hands in my pockets and clucked my tongue.

"Lemme see." She turned around, since she only wears see through shirts and miniskirts, and showed me her back. On the back was a dragon crawling from her left hip bone to her left shoulder. I nodded.

"Cool." She looked at me with hope in her eye.

"No. You're not getting in just yet." I said. I walked over to her and kissed the top of her head. I kept walking. I smacked her butt.

"You should get to class." I called over my shoulder. I heard her scoff.

"Since when do you care? Who needs school?" She called back.

"That's my girl." I approved. I walked out of the library and heard the lunch bell ring. I walked to the lunch room. I bought a sandwich and held it while I strode to the door. I walked out into the courtyard and turned into the alley between Building A and C. There was Erza, Gray, Laxus, and Happy. I entered the alley way and pulled my pack out.

"Can I have one?" asked someone behind me. I glanced behind me and saw it was the Goth.

"Sure..." I trailed off. I handed him one and he lit himself.

"Aye! If you have a lighter, you gotta have a pack!" I shot at him.

"I forgot my pack." He growled. I spat on the ground in front of him. He turned away and smoked his cigarette. I looked at him for a little longer and walked further down.

"There you are, Natsu." Gray said. I grazed over him. I erupted with laughter. He looked down and saw he had stripped down to the boxers. He quickly found his clothes and put them on.

"I already posted pics." Erza mumbled in my ear. I snorted. I felt a tap on my back and I turned around to find Lisanna.

"Can...can I try a cigarette?" She asked. I wanted to coo at her because she was so cute but I'm a bad ass mofo and I don't coo and teenage girls. I pulled one out and lit one for her and she put it her mouth. She inhaled and coughed out the smoke. I grabbed the cigarette from her mouth. I snorted. She looked up and smiled. I handed her it back. It took a while, but we manged to get her used to the cigarette. I walked out and was going to he trash cans. I threw away the wrapper and looked up and saw thee blonde chick throwing away her things. She glanced up and her eyes widened in terror. She took steps backward, still looking at me straight in the eye. She turned around and ran into someone. She apologized and ran away into the school.

"Stupid whore. Doesn't know what's good for her." Erza said from beside me.I shrugged.

"Kinda weird." I said. Erza nodded in agreement. I looked at the door she ran into once and Erza and I made our way back into the alley.

"Natsu. You comin' over this weekend?" Happy asked. He was pretty tall. His hair was blue and he wore blue eye liner, which was pretty damn strange. But he's been my friend since forever. I can't judge him like that.

"Yeah. I am." I said. He nodded and puffed a ring of smoke. Happy was a cool dude. I named my cat after him.

"Hey. You know that blonde chick? The one Lisanna beat up?" Lisanna blushed.

"Yeah?" I don't know where he was going with this.

"You know how Juvia lives next to me, right?"

"The swim team captain?"

"Yeah. That blonde lives on the other side of Juvia."

"Really?"

"Yeah, bro. She's hot. I think I might hook up with her-"

"No!" I shouted. Lisanna gave me a questioning look.

"I mean uhh...she's a whore, man. You should hook up with Carla or something." I said, trying to redeem my cool. He nodded.

"Okay. Arigatou, bro." _Why did I defend the blonde? I have a girlfriend. _I gulped. I have a girlfriend and that chick means nothing to me. I pulled Lisanna close to me. She was startled then she cuddled up to me.

"I love you, Natsu." She said. I nodded.

"I love you too." I murmured in her ear, so know one else could hear. _I mean I hope I do.__  
_

**Author's note:**

**Okay. First thing's first. The good news. I want to leave a shout out to the people who reviewed so early! ****mangopudding, ****GoldenRoseTanya, Alice Harkey, ClumsyMustache, and two guests! _(In response to one of the guests, I made Erza mean because she is part of the gang and all the gang have a tough life. Tough life = tough attitudes...But I totally love Erza. She's one of my favorites. :D) _****I wanted to thank these people so much and they deserve...drum roll please...an early update! Yeahhh!**

**Okay. Bad news. **

**I would've updated this HOURS ago. But, since I had extra time, I typed...2563 words! I was happy and proud of myself and I was about to update it...the library laptop shut down. And I didn't save it. I logged back on and...everything was gone. All of my hard work. I cried so hard, I had to go to the bathroom. I'm the only person I know that cries over losing writing. ****I retyped it and I don't think that it's exactly the same but I think the major events are the same. ****Sorry for the sappy story. ****Hope you like the early update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Maybe if I'm quiet enough, I'll become invisible.**

**{I know I'm good for something, I just haven't found it yet.}**

I thought about how pathetically useless I was, trying to make sense of it. I knew there was never going to be anything that I could make use for. I'm just a big pushover with nothing to do except be a punching bag for people. A shock spread through my face like a wildfire. I gasped, clutching my face, trying to make the pain stop. It stopped after a while, but I knew that it would come again. My jaw was still throbbing from this afternoon. I had walked home, like I normally do, and made sure that I wasn't in sight of anyone. When I entered my humble apartment, I had sat down on the couch and cried. The usual routine. Lisanna was younger than me, that's what got me. It has always been an older person, but to know that a girl a couple years younger than me can beat me up is just killing me.

"Why is that the meaner the girl, the more popular they get?" I mumbled to myself. I sluggishly made my way to the kit c h en, not wanting to disturb anything or anyone. I brewed some tea and sipped it like I was British. Because that's just how weird I am.

"Plue!" I called. I heard jingles of Plue's collar chime throughout the hallway , approaching the kitchen. The white and blue cat came purring, rubbing her back against my leg. I pet Plue, my only friend. I heard knocking on the front door, heavy and thundering.

"Lucy?" I heard a voice boom from outside. It was male. Great.

"Lucy's not here right now! I can leave a message!" I said in my old lady voice. I snuck a peek through the peep hole, gasping at who I saw. It was Natsu.

"Who is this?" he demanded. I gulped.

"Ann! Lucy's grandmother!" I said. I heard him sigh in exasperation, rolling his eyes.

"Tell her I need to talk to her! Tell her to meet me at the park at 7:00!" He walked away, his pants sagging down below his butt. I gagged. I did _not_ need to see that.

"I can't go!" I whispered to myself. He isn't going to confess his love to you. _Ha. I wouldn't want him to anyway._ He's probably going to beat you up for a ridiculous reason.

"What do you think, Plue?" She hissed at the door in defense. I sighed, knowing she was right.

"Well, looks like I'm not going," I said to her. She looked up at me, like she w as in relief that I wasn't going. I checked the time, 6:30.

"Wow. It's late. I haven't thought about dinner yet," I said. I rubbed my temple s, thinking about what was good enough t o eat that I hadn't already eaten yet.

"Aha!" I pointed up to the ceiling and r an back to the kitchen. I pulled out a box of macaroni and cheese and began to boil a pot of water.

* * *

"That. Was good." I pointed to Plue. She nodded with me, in a cat kind of way.

"Hey. It's 6:55. Hmmm..." I closed my eyes and thought for a moment.

"I'm going," I said to Plue. She hissed and ran away. I picked my bag up, walking to the door. All of the sudden, Plue jumped out from her hiding spot near the door that I obviously did not know about and raked her claws down my shirt.

"Wah!" I pushed her off and she arched h er back, hissing at me. I looked at her , hurt. I examined the damage. My shirt w as in shreds and new blood was pouring from a few scratches. I stomped my foot in annoyance and cleaned my wounds. I threw my shirt away, grabbing a new one. I walked out the back door, rushing because it was 7 :03. I ran to the park and searched f or the pink haired gangster. When I couldn't find him, I whimpered. I had wast ed my ti me, been attacked, to be _stood up_. I plopped onto a swing, not wanting to go home just yet. Plue is going to be s o mad. I don't think she-

"Lucy?" I bolted from the swings. I was a good twenty feet away.

"C'mon, really?" Natsu shoved his hands in his pants, obviously annoyed.

"Gemon," I mumbled. He rolled his eyes and walked over to me.

"Now, don't think I like you, or anything. I'm just saying this because I don't need Lisanna's hands bloody everytime I see her, got it?" I nodded, blushing at the ground.

"Don't piss her off, don't piss her friends off, don't look at me, don't look a t her, don't look at us, and don't piss o ff Tattoos and Tails. Don't walk in same direction as us, hell, don't even look in the same direction as us. Don't even think about dating one of us, "I was going to protest, but I knew where that would end up. Me bloody on the ground and Natsu scowling at me while walking away. I shivered at the thought .

"And, don't walk on the same ground as us." I gaped at him.

"Now that's impossible! I can't-"

"What did you say to me?" He towered over me, arm raised. I shrunk back immediately.

"Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen,-" He moved, which made me scream and run away.

"Hey! Heartfilia! I'm not down talking to you!" I ran in the direction of my apartment, only to trip on a tree root.

"Wah!" I face planted into moss, caking my face with dirt. I moaned and heard footsteps come up behind me. I screamed though it was cut off.

"Will you just shut up?" He asked me. I stopped and looked down at the ground. I doesn't really work that well when you're only a couple inches away from the ground.

"Gomen." I saw something move above me, and I flinched. It was his hand.

"Grab it." I looked at him in confusion.

"Grab it," he repeated. I cautiously took his hand and he pulled me up like ragdoll. I yelped and he let go of m y hand as soon as I was standing. He huffed and looked away from me, either trying to hide his embarrassment or try in hide his anger.

"Arigatou." He nodded and started to walk away.

"W-Wasn't there s-something else y-you w-wanted to t-tell me?" I stuttered. He looked back at me, then looked away.

"Don't," he stopped talking as if he were thinking. "Don't get beat up anymore." There was something in his words that made him different. Because he said them softly. Like he cared. But this kindness quickly vanished, and soon he was back to normal.

"Don't mention this to anyone. Or you're gonna get it." He walked away and I stared until he merged with the alley shadows.

"Okay. Nice talking to you," I muttered to myself. I shivered and clutched my purse. I walked home, thinking about what he had said to me. Those kind words. _Don't get beat up anymore._ That was out of the ordinary. Gang Leader Dude + Nerdy, Shy, Useless Girl = The End Of The World. Okay maybe that exaggerated but it will end in chaos.

"Peek-a-boo," I spun around. It was Lisanna. Oh. Crap. "I see someone wasn't taking me seriously when I said to stay away from my boyfriend." She seized my arm and twisted it behind me. My knees bent and I yelped in agony.

"You should've never have done that you slimy little slut." She yanked my arm and I screamed. I kicked her in the shin and ran, even if my arm was broken. I_ knew there was going to be some violence involved. I knew it_. I sped down the sidewalk, knowing instantly where to go. Since, you know, I'v e been chased before. I ran down the alley between the bookstore and the laundromat and slid into a crack under the dumpster. I crept in the tight dark crawl space, knowing that it'll get bigger t he further I go down. By the time I reached t he other side of the crawl space, it was too late. I passed out because my arm hurt too much. I didn't make it t o the hospital in time. And no one knew where I was. I was in a dark hole in the wall, w here no one would eve r find me .

"I'm going to die in here," I whispered to myself right before I passed out. I'm not going to make. I'm not going to make it.

**Author's note:**

**Please don't kill me! I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner! I ran out of inspiration and I literally sat in front of my laptop, staring at the blank screen. Well, I hope you like it!**

**Arigatou for reading! ~Review~**

**:3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Nice guys finish last, that's why I treat you like trash.**

**{Just shut up and drive, drive, drive...}**

"Honey, you've been acting weird. What's up?" Lisanna asked me, worry lacing her voice.

"Nothing," I muttered. I kept holding her hand, only it wasn't romantic, it was a dragging hand hold.

"Natsu-sama, you're hurting my hand. Natsu! Where are we going?" I ignored her endless questions, pulling her forward. Lisanna began yanking on her hand, I was losing my grip on her hand. I stopped and leaned her into me. I kissed her lips gently, making her desire more. I moved away, making her move forward towards me. She whimpered and stuck her bottom lip out. I took her hand again, leading her deeper into the wood.

"C'mon, Natsu. This place is giving me the creeps!" I would've let her go and ditch her here but something was telling me to keep her with me. We made her way through the bushes and trees, almost to where I want to take her.

"Ah!" She jumped onto my back, causing to flinch.

"Lisanna! What are you doing?" I asked her.

"S-Something m-moved," she whispered, pointing over to a bushel of berries. I rolled my eyes.

"Babe, if you're scared of something moving in the dark than do you think that you will be accepted by the group?" I asked her. She stood up and placed her fists on her hips.

"No. I'm not afraid-" The wind brushed against a couple branches, making a cracking sound. She screamed and ran up to me, wrapping her arms and legs around me.

"Don't let go," she whispered to me.

"Yeah." I walked on, carrying Lisanna on my back. I could hear her breathing against the back of my neck.

"We're here!" I shouted. I ran forward to the two trees.

"Natsu!" Lisanna's voice increasing in volume. I half smiled at how easily frightened she was. I spotted the trees and the ladder. Walking up to the tree was struggle. It was a marshy land, not really the type of thing to go hang around in.

"Natsu-sama, is this what you wanted to show me?" Lisanna asked. I nodded, admiring the tree.

"Yeah. It's f*cking sweet isn't it?" I asked. I heard sigh softly.

"Yep. We're not...we're not climbing there...are we?" I smiled mischievously.

"Natsu!" I put her down on the dry part. I started making my way to the top.

"Where are you going?" she demanded. I looked down from the middle of the tree.

"I'm climbing up!"

"You're not going to leave me down here, are you?" she said in her snotty, rich kid voice. God, I hated that voice.

"If you're going to be a priss about it, then I'm not going to put up with it. Either you're coming up with me or you're not. Simple as that." I began climbing again, not looking down.

"Natsu! Wait! I wanna come up with you!" Lisanna called from the bottom of the tree.

"Then come up!" I sat down on the platform at the top, taking in the scene around us.

"Help me up," she said when she got to the platform. I pulled up and over the rail, trying not to drop her. She puts _a lot_ of faith in me.

"It is sweet up here. Sorry I doubted you," she mumbled, leaning in closer to me. I closed the space between us, capturing her lips. I rubbed my tongue along her lip and she allowed me to enter. She laid down, with me on top. I put my hand down her skirt and...well, you get the picture.

* * *

_"Firemen, policemen, and ambulance have shown up to help this woman in need,"_ I rolled my eyes at the news, I mean, who gives a shit anyway.

"Turn the volume down! It's too damn loud!" I shouted at my dad. It was 5:30 in the morning and my dad could wake up the whole neighborhood. I needed to be ready for school, you know, so I can talk to my crew, and all the shit.

"Get your ass down here and do it for me!"

"Get your lazy ass up and walk the two damn feet and turn it down!" I shouted back. I heard him growl. He used to beat me. I still have the scars. But our neighbors, thankfully, called the cops when they saw my dad take me outside and break his used beer bottles over my head. I flinched at the memory. My dad was sent to jail for a couple years, only to be bailed by his friends. We're being watched by our neighbors now, so he can't do anything.

"What did you call me?" He shouted. I stomped down the stairs, more like ladder, and turned the volume down, grabbing one of his doughnuts. I sped out the door with a stream of curses from my father following me.

"Aye, Flame Brain! Ova here!" Gray called from his convertible. I walked over to the car, backpack flung over one shoulder.

"Did you hear about Blondie?" I scoffed.

"Why do I care?" Erza punched my shoulder and smirked.

"Because somebody likes her," she taunted. I rubbed my shoulder and looked away.

"That's bullshit."

"You know what's bullshit? You and Lisanna-"

"Don't talk about my girlfriend like that!" I snapped at her. She put her hands up but she was still smirking.

"Anyway. Apparently she got trapped in a crawlspace with a broken arm. She said that she was runnin' away from someone, but she won't say who. I'm thinkin' it's you little slut-" I growled at him.

"Girlfriend," he corrected. "Because she said that who chased her was a girl in her school. Now they're having a full scan on all of the girls at school today. Her dad was pissed." Gray said. I sat back in my seat, with no doubt in my mind that it was Lisanna. She's my chick and if she gets arrested or sent to juvenile detention hall, I'm going to do something to Blondie that you can't even imagine the amount of pain she's going to go through.

"Natsu. She's bound to be found out," Erza stated. I raised my fist to punch her, but stopped because I knew she was right.

"Blondie's gonna get it," I muttered.

* * *

We walked into the school, kids clearing the way for us. I smirked at them, feeling powerful.

"N-Natsu? C-Can I talk to you?" a voice said behind me. I spun around to see a ton of kids. Who was talking to me?

"M-Meet me at the library. Bring no one with you." I was looking around, trying to find the source of the talking, but my gut was saying they were already gone.

"Can't even show themselves. Pathetic." I met up with the others, meeting up Happy for a smoke in the back of the school.

"Natsu. I heard that you and Lisanna went out to the old treehouse. What'd you do?" Happy asked me.

"Where'd you hear that?" I commanded. He looked away, bringing the cigarette to his mouth. He puffed out a ring of smoke and smiled.

"I have people. And those people have people. And so on and so forth. Let's just say, I get around." I looked away from him, lighting my own cigarette.

"Did you hook up with Carla?" Happy looked away, but I saw the blush.

"Did you bring a souvenir?" I asked. Happy gave me a devilish grin and pulled something out from his pocket. It was a box. I read the label and patted Happy on the back.

"Nice going bro!" In the box was unused condoms, but several of them were taken out. I think you know what happened.

"She was tough to crack, let me tell you," Happy shook his head.

"She said she was in love with me." My smile dropped from my face.

"Dude. What'd you say?" Happy shrugged.

"I told her I didn't feel the same way," he mumbled.

"What'd she do?" Happy moved his black bangs from his face, revealing a black eye. I whistled.

"Well. Better luck next time." Happy nodded in agreement.

"Shit!" I muttered. Library.

"What- Where are you going?" Happy shouted after me.

"I'm doing something!" I shouted back. I tried to open the doors without making a huge scene, but it failed. I bust through the doors with such force the the windows inside the doors cracked. I walked into the library, seeing no one. Not even the librarian.

"N-Natsu?" I turned around. It was Lucy. What the hell?

**Author's note:**

**Haii guys! Okay, after reading some of the reviews, I felt really bad for making you guys wait so long! Therefore, I made another update! Sorry for the cliffhangers but I can't help myself... :3**

**Shoutouts and answers!**

**1. Alice Harkey**

**2. The Infamous Smile Of MonaLisa**

**3. MiddNightt**

**4. kaokustic**

**5. ClumsyMustache**

**6. SasusakuIslovelyy - I did find some inspiration! Arigatou for asking.**

**7. Brandorable- This is a NaLu. I'm just slowly evolving it to NaLu from NaLi. But trust me. NaLu is the only one for me, but I'm cool with all ships.**

**I hope you like the extremely early update!**

**Arigatou for reading! ~Review~**

**:3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Freaks, gangsters, and skipping.**

**{****_My heart's a stereo, it beats for you so listen close, hear my thoughts in every note_****}**

"Listen, bub." I said, poking his stomach. He scowled and slapped my hand away.

"What do you want, slut?" He asked me. Honestly, I don't like it when people call me names, I don't think anyone does.

He started to walk up to me, started to tower, only, I knew he was going to do that. I had payed attention last time we met. I walked forward, pushing my chest up against his chest. He backed up, confused by my actions. I smirked at his stupidity.

"You," I walked forward again, causing him to walk backwards. "I've had enough of you and your group pickin' on me." He scowled, but still he backed up into the wall. I was in control.

"Callin' me names, hitting me, kicking and punching me. I think you should stop-"

"Or what? What's a pussy like you going to do to stop me?" He asked, shoving me away from him. I stumbled, waving my hands around trying to catch my balance. He saw my moment of vulnerability and shoved me again. I fell, cowering away from him. This monster.

"You going to throw your smartass books at me? You going to challenge me to a third grade spelling bee?" I grabbed a desk with my hands, lifting myself up.

"Like you can beat me in a spelling bee anyway." I shot at him. His face heated up with anger, which kind of scared me. Okay, it scared me a lot.

"You callin' me stupid? You callin' me dumb?" I stood up with confidence, or at least I thought I did.

"Yes. Yes I am. What are you going to do about it?"

"This." He punched my stomach, which sent me flying. I rolled onto the ground, whimpering with the effort to stay conscious. He walked over at me, smirking at how proud he was of himself. I rose up to a shaky stand, I saw how frustrated he was at my persistance. I smiled weakly.

"How much you punch or kick or slap or whatever you do to me, isn't going to change my hatred for you. It won't change anything." I punched his arm with all the strength I had left, which wasn't very much.

"Do you think I care? I'm only punching you because you're such a slutty pushover." He pushed me once again, only I didn't fall. I ran out of the way, or painfully walked out of the way.

"Slut! Stop moving-" I slapped him across the face, knowing he would have a moment of weakness.

"Lucy! My name is Lucy!" I shouted at him. "My name is not slut! Or slimy slut! I'm still a virgin!" Okay, Lucy, not your best move, giving personal information to your enemy.

"Then why do you dress like a slut, slut?!" He shouted right back. We circled each other.

"Because! I feel like I fit in when I do! This is the kind of things your girlfriend wears and Erza too! Almost everyone here does! So why do you only pick on me?!" I shouted. I felt good to get that off my chest.

"I-um-I-I don't care what you think!" He punched my face, making my previous wound from Lisanna to bleed.

"You seem to have a way to confuse me..." He trailed off, no longer trying to hurt me, but he wasn't exactly helping me either.

"Yeah! You're just so stupid that I can mess with you like that!" I shouted, not really defending myself anymore. He sat down on a chair closest to us, making me wonder what the crap he was doing. He motioned for me to sit down on the chair opposite of him. Confused by his actions, I just stood where I was standing. He looked annoyed by my choice. _Good. Let him be._

"You know what?" He asked. I shook my head slightly, knowing there was a test in his questions.

"How about you join Tattoos & Tails?" I gasped, but responded immediately.

"No way in Hell, you bastard!" I ran out of the library, my insides turning to fire with irritation. I wasn't going to join some stupid gang that is practically made up of all the people who purposely lower my self esteem. I shook my head and burst through the doors of this stupid school.

"I'm going home!" I yelled at the school, at all the people I hate. I ran to my car, opened the door with anger. I would've broke the door if I weren't so weak and helpless. I slammed the door and placed my hands on the wheel. Good thing I accidently left my purse in the car this morning. I set the keys in ignition, revving the car up.

* * *

"Plue!" I called for the cat. She came running down the hallway, excited to see me, obviously. I rubbed up and down her back and behind her ears. I didn't know what to do.

"You're skipping school, you cussed at a guy, and attempted to beat the same guy up all in the same day. Maybe you should join that gang." I spun around to find the door wide open, and someone standing in the doorway.

"H-Happy?" I asked, puzzled and scared. Plue hissed at the stranger, digging her claws into the floor.

"Nice to see you actually doing something besides getting beat up and getting good grades. But you're still dressing like a slut. Can't fix that." He said, taking the liberty to walk into my apartment.

"H-Hey!" I said, taking a step forward.

"Yes?" He said slyly, taking a step forward, towards me.

"G-Get out!" I shouted. He tsked at me, shaking a finger. I looked up at him, blushing lightly. He was cute, I have to give him that. He was tall, spiky black hair, and the strangest eyes. They were a vortex, you could get trapped into them so easily. It was a swirl of black and white, outlining his pupil was the color blue. He wore blue outliner and I've only seen him in a white shirt and black pants.

"I saw that you turned down the offer of joining our group. Why is that?" He moved closer with each word, creeping me out with those eyes.

"I-I'm scared to. You guys are creepy." I said, not realizing that I was saying my true feelings aloud. I meant to tell him a lie, like, I don't party and get drunk and sleep with whoever is desperate enough.

"Oh, really? Hm, that's a shame." He pushed me into a wall, way way way too close for comfort. He rested his forehead on mine, putting an arm by my head and putting another hand on my hip. He put a knee by my leg, pressing against my thigh. I looked up at him, hopeless.

"I would've liked seeing you not all bloody all the time, making me upset that I can't have you." I looked away, confused.

"W-What do you m-mean?" I asked, though I may have a clue of what he meant.

"I mean, I need you, Lucy." My lip trembled at the thought of me and this freak together. I would much rather have Natsu than him.

"You are just so defenseless and it's so damn cute. But," He, thankfully, moved away, allowing me to breathe finally.. "I can see that you are not interested in me. You," he said, pointing. "and me are going to be a thing, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but you will be mine, Heartfilia." He walked away, through the door.

"At least think about joining," He called over his shoulder. "It might be fun." He turned around and winked and smiled, pulling his cigarettes out. And in a blink of an eye, he was gone. I shivered.

"He was so creepy, Plue." I looked down at the cat and she looked like she agreed. I shook my head, and decided to take a nap. It was the only thing that I needed, and long wanted.

**Author's note:**

**Is this a little better on the update schedule? Anyway, I hope you like it!**

**Arigatou for reading! ~Review~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pain, one of my closest friends.**

**{**_**So, f*ck you, you can cry me an ocean, and leave me be**_**}**

_"All girls, report to the gymnasium at this time, all girls report to the gymnasium at this time." _The announcements buzzed. The girls in my Science class hesitantly rose from their desks, making their way to the door. I scowled at the blonde slut- oh, excuse me. Lucy. I scowled at _Lucy_. I scanned through the girls to see Erza rise up and walk out of the classroom, glancing at me. I rolled my eyes, and she chuckled. I looked at the rest of the class that was left behind.

"Okay, fellow dudes, you may talk, no point of me teaching you something only to reteach it to the rest of the class. You may move, keep your voices low. If someone walks in, tell them you're studying." He pointed at his eyes then pointed out to us. The guys nodded and murmured. He nodded, sitting down at his desk, reading the newspaper.

"Natsu!" Happy called from the back.

"Shush, Happy! I'll take away your talking time and make you do work." Mr. Galler said. Happy nodded and looked at me with laughing eyes. I walked over to Happy's seat, and he smiled as he looked at what I had. Water bottles. Only, it was full of my dad's whiskey.

"Alright, who should I hook up with tonight? I'm feeling kinda horny..." Happy smiled devilishly. I laughed softly and shook my head. He's always horny. He just wants to sleep with everyone to beat my records.

"Man, I dunno. You've probably slept with everyone in this class already..." I rubbed my chin, wondering who he should go with.

"What about whats-her-face? Uhh..." He looked away, trying to remember who she was. I sat there waiting impatiently, I want to know who he was talking about.

"Lulu!" He pointed a finger in the air, looking proud of himself, only to bring his finger back down in disappointment.

"That wasn't her name..." He frowned and his eyebrows knit his eyebrows together in concentration.

"Lucy!" He shouted. Mr Galler put a finger to his lips and shushed him. Happy smiled and looked down at me, sitting back in his desk.

"Lucy Heart-something. Yeah, I'll make her scream and-" I slammed my fists on the desk, anger pulsing through me.

"No!" I said hoarsely. Happy jumped up and backed up, fear widening his eyes. I looked down at my hands, red from hitting them so hard.

"Natsu? Dude, you okay?" Happy sat back down, handed me one of my water bottles. I brushed it aside and rubbed my face. I sighed in exasperation, closing my eyes.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just great." I mumbled sarcastically.

"You sure?" I nodded, yanking the bottle out of his hands. He jerked, but covered it up by taking a swig from the other bottle.

"So, is it okay to hook up with her-"

"No." I shook my head, confused on why my head is being stupid.

"I mean, sure." I said, taking another swig from the bottle. _Why am I defending her? Ever since she told me she was a virgin, I've been watching her more closely. Why? I don't like her. I mean I offered her to join. Wasn't that enough?_

"I don't have to if you have something going on with her..." He trailed off. I laughed, not knowing why. Maybe because this is ridiculous. She's just a lying little slut. That's it. She's messing with my head again.

"Nah, man. I'm down with that." I scoffed, grabbing his shoulders, shaking them with some force.

"Okay, that's good." My head started to get a little fuzzy. I figured it was just the stress Lucy was putting on me and I chugged my bottle until it was empty. I frowned and took Happy's, only for him to yank it back. He took my face and looked me in the eye. I looked over at the pretty flowers out the window, laughing hysterically.

"Natsu, you drunk? Natsu." He slapped my face and I smiled. I saw two Happys, they were criss-crossing from one place to another. I wonder what my my cat was doing right now.

"Nah, nah, nah..." I shook my hand and smiled.

"Natsu, I'm taking you home." Happy said, lifting me up. I shoved his hands off of me, what did the bastard think he was doing?

"I'm not Lucy!" I shouted at him, he must've thought that I was Lucy and was trying to sleep with me.

"I know, Natsu. I know. I have a pack of cigarettes, do you wanna smoke?" Happy asked me. I think he was talking to me like I was a child.

"Nah, you wouldn't do that Happy, would you?" He gave me a confused look.

"Do what?" He just shook his head and slung my arm on his shoulder.

"We're going out, Mr. Galler." Happy called to Mr. Galler. He simply nodded and Happy walked off. I started to hear bells chime through my head.

"Am I getting married?" I asked Happy. He only smiled that smile that I have come to like.

"I love you, man. You're my brother. You're like the butter to my berry." I whispered, I didn't want anyone to hear us.

"Love ya too, bro." And with that, I passed out.

* * *

I woke up to Happy pressing an ice pack to his head, while asleep in the chair across from my bed. My bed. How did I get here?

"My head..." I groaned. I gripped my head, bending over to lay my head in my lap. Happy jolted awake, slipping onto his ass. I laughed, instantly regretting it, my head throbbed with pain.

"Shut up!" He shouted at me. I closed my eyes, remembering what happened when I drank too much.

"Happy." I snapped. "Did I say anything to you that was personal when I was drunk?" I commanded. He gave me a frown, as if he was trying to remember, but I knew that frown. He was being a son of bitch and pretending to remember. I've seen it too many times to not know what it was.

"Well, I don't think you did-"

"Bullshit!" I shouted. I tackled him to the ground, I was on top of him, I had the advantage.

"Tell me!" I demanded. He chuckled and I rose my hand to slap him.

"Alright! Alright!" He laughed harder now, which sucks for him because all this was doing was fueling my anger.

"You said you liked someone, no. You said you _loved _someone." I got off of him, snorting at his stupidness.

"Yeah, Lisanna." I said. Happys face fell from joking to serious in a heartbeat. I got scared. Did I say I loved someone else?

"No. You didn't say her name once." Happy said. I clutched my hair, seething. _How could I love someone else? HOw could I say it? HOW?_

"You said you loved me. Like a brother." Happy half grinned, but I wasn't laughing. I kicked him in the balls and punched him in the gut. Happy's stupid smile disappeared, and along came pain.

"Okay...I get the point...don't mess with your emotions...again..." He gave me a weak thumbs up. I only smiled and helped him into the chair.

"You got that right, pal." Right then, I heard a knock on the door. I walked down the steps, pausing every few seconds to rest my throbbing head. I finally made it to the door and I froze at who was standing there.

It was Lucy.

**Author's note:**

**Hello, my dear readers! First I want to say I truly am sorry for not updating this waaaaayyyy sooner. I got caught up with the end of the year exams, and basically I was hit with the most work I have ever had. Ever.**

**I want to tell you that it's okay to send me comments on how much you hate me and my updating schedule. **

**But before you type that, I need to tell you that I am going to write a Bonus Chapter about the drive home. In Happy's POV. I'll try to make it interesting, I promise.**

**Shoutouts!**

**1. Alice Harkey **

**2. SasusakuIslovelyy**

**3. GuiltyCrown09**

**4. GoldenRoseTanya**

**5. The Infamous Smile of MonaLisa**

**6. XxxxFanfiction LoverxxxX**

**7. Nalu crazed**

**8. ClumsyMustache**

**Also, I want to tell you that this is a NaLu Fanfic. It's just taking longer to evovle it into a NaLu than I anticipated. Sorry 'bout that.**

**Arigatou for reading! ~Review~**

**:3**


	7. Extra Chapter

**Extra Chapter- A Drunk And Driving**

**This is an extra chapter from Happy's POV. This starts off when Natsu wakes up after he passes out cold, and Happy has to drag him out of the school and into his car and back at Natsu's place. Poor, poor Happy.**

"Wooo!" Natsu yelled out in the vacant hallway, his arms stretched out like an air planes. I couldn't help but smirk at how idiotic he looked, happy to have some blackmail against the all mighty 'Salamander'.

Now I knew Natsu could get a little..._different_ when he drank too much, but never have I ever seen him...

"Happy." I almost froze in my steps, feeling his lips right next to my ear. What da hell...?

"Happy I have to tell you something." He mumbled almost incoherently, and I backed away a little, trying to give the man some space. And besides-if he throws up, it ain't gonna be on my new kicks.

"I just want you to know, I love you man." He mumbled, smiling at me, his eyes dazed. I shook my head at his stupidity, grabbing him by the tricep to steer him forward so we didn't loiter around.

"Just come on you dipshit." I sighed, and he whined in response.

"B-But I'm serious! I love you man! And I love Gray, and Erza, and even Lucy!" He explained happily, beaming at me.

I turned to him, actually stopping in my tracks this time. I rose a dark eyebrow as he continued to blabber on.

"W-Wait a minute...Lucy?" I stared at him quizzically, my guard raising high. Goddamnit, does Natsu have a thing for LuLu? The girl he calls a whore every day?

"Yeah Lucy~" He giggled then blinked in surprise, eyes widening.

"You liiiike her?" I rolled my tongue in disbelief, jaw slackening at his confessions.

"Wait." Natsu whispered, eyes connecting with mine. His suddenly hardened and we began to walk, a silence consuming us.

"You...You don't love me, do you?!" He accused like that sexy but obsessive swim team captain, Jubia? Juvalin? Something like that...

"What are you putting in those drinks? Seriously." I smirked at him, actually enjoying the fact that he was acting so stupid.

"You bastard!" He suddenly shouted and before I could do anything I felt a sudden pain in my left cheek before I was thrown backwards into the exit door, cheek throbbing in pain.

"Ow...what the hell?!" I shouted at him, picking myself up and off the floor. I didn't even bother to dust myself off before going after him, delivering him an uppercut.

He laughed in response.

The damned bastard _laughed_.

I narrowed my eyes at the drunkard, swiftly sweeping his feet from under him. He 'oofed' in response but his grin was still in place, pissing me off further.

"I hate you Happy!" He yelled out, springing up and tackling me to the floor. I held in my grunt of pain when he seemed to clamp down on my wrist, his sharp canines piercing my skin.

"Gross dude!" I shrieked, pushing him away with full force. He toppled over onto the wet morning grass, smiling goofily. "I don't want your diseases!" I yelled, kicking him in the side. He put his arms up in defense, laughing too hard to object.

"Just get in the car before I ram your head in." I growled, pushing him in. He hummed in response, staring at the dashboard.

I shook my head and slammed the door behind me, trying to show how pissed I was, even though it was futile with this bastard.

"Look!" He suddenly exclaimed, punching my arm on instinct. I glared at him before reluctantly looking towards the thing he was pointing to, wondering why he was so excited.

"What about it?" I squinted my eyes at the track in front of us, wondering where he was pointing. Girls jogged down the oval with matching gym uniforms, girls I know very well...

"You see her?" He asked, voice bubbly. I looked back over to him and scowled, shaking my head.

"Naw man..who?" I pondered, once again searching.

"It's her! Man..she's so hot." Natsu sighed like some pussy and I was seriously starting to worry about him.

"Who the hell are you talking about?" I demanded.

"Lucy-duh!" He grumbled back, eyes glued to the track. I turned around and started searching for the blonde I had been watching closely for the past few days.

There.

Man was she..._hot._

I squinted at the track field, straining to see Lucy. I didn't realize it, but both me and Natsu we inching our way to the field. Not that I minded. I wanted to see her boobs. Next thing I knew I was on the ground, rolling my way back to the sidewalk. I look up and I see a very pissed off Natsu. I struggle to get up, but as soon as he got to where I was, I didn't need to get up. He had already lifted me up by the collar of my shirt.

"You okay, man?" he asked. I nodded uncertainly, not knowing what was coming next.

"Good," He sent me flying into the streetlamp, knocking my head on the pole. I groaned, and fought to sit up.

"Happy! Look!" He pointed out to the field again, I barely looked up from my slouched position. There I saw Lucy jogging to the soccer fields, which just so happens to be directly in front of us.

"Shit! Natsu!" I stood up and wobbled a little bit, but quickly moving towards Natsu. I seized his wrist and pulled him away from Lucy. If I don't take him now, he's just going to make a mess of things.

"But..." He extended his arm in the direction of Lucy. He then raised his hand to his mouth.

"Lucy!" He shouted. I ducked Natsu down under a bush, and casually pulled my cigarettes out of my pocket. I flicked the lighter on, igniting the end of the cigarette. I blew a ring of smoke when Lucy go to the soccer goal. She looked around, probably looking for the person who had shouted her name.

"Lucy! Psst! Lucy! Down here-" I glared at him, which silenced him instantly. But his smile that I really hate now, was still stuck to his face. As soon as Lucy walked away to collect her soccer balls, I yanked Natsu up and took him by the ear.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, _OW_!" Natsu whined. I ignored him and walked into the parking lot. I groaned. I would have to take him all the way to the other side of the lot. Just my luck.

"Hey, Happy?" Natsu asked innocently. I glared at him, but responded anyway.

"What?" I growled. Natsu pouted like a little boy who had made his mother mad. Which made me feel so much better, considering I was the mother in this situation.

"Do...Do you like Lucy?" I rolled my eyes and let go of his ear. But I grabbed his wrist. Just in case.

"Is that a no?" He asked.

"Yes."

"So, you do like her?"

"No."

"Then why did you say yes?"

"I was answering your question."

"So do you like her or not?" I spun around to the damned fool, clenching my jaw.

"No. I. Do. Not. Like. Lucy." I growled through my teeth. Natsu gave a simple oh, and started to stare into the distance.

"So, you love her?" He said after a long moment had passed. I gave an exasperated sigh.

"Shut the f*ck up, Romeo!" I commanded. He ran ahead of me, spotting my car. He nearly ripped the door handle right off the car, making the car alarm go off.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" I shouted as I fumbled to find my keys in my pocket. Natsu made honking noises along with my car, and if the alarm wasn't annoying enough.

"Gotcha!" I pulled my keys out of shut the car up. Too bad there isn't a button to shut Natsu up.

"Happy-" I rose a hand up to silence him, which surprisingly worked.

"Get in the car." Natsu let a stream of curses as he sat in the passenger seat. I sighed and walked around the car and into the driver's seat.

"Where are we going, Happy?" Nasu asked. I grunted.

"Home."

"But what if Lisanna's there? I don't want that bitch coming to my house to complain on how tough her life is. I mean, who gives a damn about her life? It's just like...I don't know, man. Annoying."

"Gee, I wonder how that feels." I replied sarcastically.

"Horrible." Natsu said, obviously not noticing the sarcasm.

"She always says how her dad yells at her and she said that she's tough but she can't even take a step in the woods at night. And..." I tuned him out and watched the road disappear under my car hood. I glanced at the rear view mirror, not seeing anything remarkable.

"What do you think Happy?"

"Whatever."

"Finally, a good answer. You know, I would definitely date you if I were a girl." He said. I slammed on the brakes and jumped out of the car. I opened Natsu's door, letting him out.

"We're home! Good day!" I said. I ran back into the car. Just I was about to pull away, I realized something. His dad would beat him he saw Natsu like this. They're on close watch but not close enough.

"Wait, Natsu!"

So I ended up going in side of his house with him, explaining a lie how Natsu had gotten into a fight and was loopy because of head injury. Well, it's not entirely a lie, he did fight me a couple times on the way here. I took him up to his room and passed out. I grabbed an ice pack from his tiny fridge in his room, placing it on my head, then painfully fell asleep in his desk chair across from his bed.

**Author's note:**

**I hope this was a better update than last time. I was still bad, but I'm trying to improve.**

**FYI I don't pre-type my stories then post them chapter by chapter. I type them when I can then post them right after. So, being idiotic me, I can't type for that long anymore and can't post them right away. Wish I could, it would be easier.**

**I'm not going to do shoutouts, because this is an Extra Chapter. Sorry, but when I get the chance, I'll update Chapter Seven with Shoutouts from the Chapter Six Readers and this Chapter's Readers and Reviewers!**

**Arigatou for reading! ~Review~**

**:3**


	8. Chapter 7

**Powerless, helpless...Weakness is not an option.**

**{****_I stumble around, 'till I stumble fall down, into this puddle of my tears laying here on the ground_****}**

I stared at the furious Natsu in the doorway of the caving ranch house. I didn't know what to say right then, so I just blurted out what I had wanted to say in the first place.

"I want in." I whispered. _What was that, Lucy Heartfilia? You did just say, "blurt" right?_ I trembled, and he scowled at me. But instead of keeping the scowl on his face, the scowl fell and he closed his eyes as if he were in pain. I wanted to comfort him, but I knew if I wanted to be a part of this gang, I would have to leave my soft side behind. So I just stood there, awkwardly.

"In what?" He spat at me. I jumped back from from spit, a frightened look on my face. I saw a flash of some emotion cross his face. Pity? Sympathy?

"I-I want," My eyes widened, something behind Natsu caught my eye.

"What are you lookin' at?" He asked and spun around. There he saw Happy smirking with his smile that he uses on girls. To get them to spend the night at his house. I backed up, my hand on my chest, I was trying to run away but couldn't.

I was too scared.

"No!" I shouted. Natsu looked back to me, that mean face back again.

"I-I mean," Natsu slapped me across my cheek, pain following quickly behind. I gasped and cradled my cheek with my hands. I blinked back tears. Tears. Things aren't used in gangs. I stood taller, removing my hand from my face. I'm not scared. I'm not scared. I'm...tough.

"I mean I want to join your gang." I said in a surprisingly clear voice._ Am I really doing this? Yes. This is the only way for me to stop being bullied and time to step up for myself._

"You? What-" Natsu burst into laughter, his face turning bright red. I took a deep breath.

"Shut up, Natsu." I spat. My tongue tingled, tasting the new words in my mouth. No, I haven't said 'shut up' before now.

"What did you say to me?" Natsu came up to me shoving me away from the doorway.

"I said to shut up. I don't like people laughing at me." I said slowly. Natsu laughed and looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"You? You are telling me to shut up?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?" I asked. I walked up to him, pressing myself against him then pushing him back.

"Natsu." Happy murmured.

"What?" Natsu shouted at him. Happy smiled at him and motioned for him to come closer.

"Let her in." He whispered. I almost burst with joy. Natsu sighed in exasperation and stared at his feet. Natsu grumbled something, but I couldn't catch what he said.

"Fine." Natsu threw his hands in the air. Happy smiled as Natsu angrily brushed past him and back into his house. I half smiled, staring at the bush in front of his house with a dreamy gaze. Happy snapped his fingers in front of my face and I shot a glare at him.

"You owe me, Heartfilia." Happy murmured. I looked at him like he was stupid. Like how people look at me.

"For what?" I asked. He smiled.

"For getting you in." I spun towards him, wondering what the heck was wrong with him.

"No, Natsu let me in. Not you." I started down the steps only to be stopped by Happy's hand on my shoulder.

"You know that's not true." He said. I brushed his hand off my shoulder and I proceeded down the steps. I heard him snort behind me. Then I felt something hot burn my hand. I shrieked in terror, frantically trying to cool my hand down.

"That's your mark, that signifies you're one of us." Happy stated, holding some metal contraption. I glared at him, holding my hand out.

"That hurts you know." I spat. He smiled at me, and nodded.

"Of course I know." He turned around and lifted his shirt to show the small of his back. I saw a light green tattoo like mine burned there. I look down at my hand, staring at the burned pink tattoo. I turned away, ready to head home. I started walking when I heard him ask for me.

"Heartfilia?" He asked.

"What do you want from me, Happy?" I said as I turned around to face him. When I looked up to see him, but his face was there to meet me. He came in closer, I tensed up in response._ Is he going to kiss me?_

His body was so close to mine, his hands wrapping around me. My lips trembled as I felt his breath on my mouth. Right before he reached my lips, he turned his head, making me whimper. _What is he doing to me?_

His hands moved up my arms, goosebumps following his hands.

"I want to..." He didn't finish sentence, but I was almost certain on what he wanted. Almost.

Happy climbed up the tiny staircase, and walked into the door of Natsu's house. I just stood there, staring, still feeling his warm, intoxicating breath.

_Okay, I'm cool, I'm cool looking, people are looking at me, I'm getting really scared. I'm pathetic._

"Yo, Heartfilia, why are you sitting here?" Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet, A.K.A. Bloody Ice Boy With A Stripping Problem and Queen Fairy Who Has Major Anger Management Problems, were standing over me with the fiercest looks on their faces. I didn't know what to do. So, I did what any normal human being would do in this situation. Look around and point at myself and ask if they were talking about me.

Erza growled and glared at me, Gray just stood there looking bored.

"Well, duh, we're talking to you. Do you have any other friends we should know about? Your imaginary ones?" Erza asked. I shook my head. Gray whispered something to Erza and she burst into laughter. I laughed along with her, to try to get her to see that I'm better than she thinks I am. But all I got was a look of disgust.

"Come on, you little slut." I rose from my normal seat in the table in the back of the courtyard. My school is eco-friendly, so we have an outdoor cafeteria, but everyone knows that the school just couldn't afford a cafeteria.

"You coming?" Gray asked, irritated with me already and we haven't even gotten to the hangout yet.

"Y-yes." I stuttered. Erza snorted.

"Y-yes." She mocked. I blushed and looked away. Suddenly I felt someone hovering over my shoulder, breathing on my neck.

"You want me to cool you down, sweet cheeks?" Gray whispered in my ear, teasing me.

"Uh-uh-I-uh-uh-" I was interrupted by roars of laughter, flustered, I backed away.

"No, no, you ain't gonna leave that easy. Come 'ere!" shouted Natsu.

"N-no!" I shouted. Erza, laughing enough already, turned red in face and fell down because she couldn't breathe. Gray slapped my butt and I jumped, which caused him to laugh. A lot.

"N-no!" Erza mimicked, getting louder by the second. Then she came along.

"Natsu? Natsu?" Lisanna asked innocently. She followed the sound of his voice, his laughter as she wandered the courtyard. She found him, but the state he was in infuriated her.

"NATSU!" She shouted. Lucy spun around, fear adding to her embarrassment. Lisanna stormed up to Lucy, slapping her across the face. Lucy fell to the ground, hitting her head on the table.

"I thought I told you to stay the f*ck away from my boyfriend. You f*cking little bitch slut. You damn whore. You know, I was almost put into Juvenile Detention Hall again because of that stupid stunt you pulled. Thankfully, no one would fess up, so they decided to call off the accusation session because we were wasting the school day. Be glad you have a mother, because she could teach you a few lessons on being a better whore. You bitch." By this point, Lisanna had beaten to Lucy to the ground, and was now clinging on to Natsu.

"I don't." Lucy whispered. Lisanna pounced onto Lucy, putting her ear really close to her mouth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. You what?" Lucy moved her mouth, with the little strength she had left, to Lisanna's ear.

"I don't have p-parents..." With that Lucy fell unconscious on the grass, blood loss paling her face. Lisanna glanced over Lucy's body, examining the damage, to see if it was worthy enough to get into T&T. Her eyes fell upon the Tattoo on Lucy's hand. Lisanna gasped. She turned to Natsu and screamed at him.

"WHY HER?! WHY NOT ME?! I'M PERFECT! I'm sexy! I'm tough! I'm mean! I'm-I'm-I'm-" She slapped Natsu across the face, startling Natsu. Natsu stared at the cigarette that had fallen out of his mouth.

"Lisanna, you went too far this time." Gray said. Erza didn't look up from the ground, and followed Gray out of the courtyard. Erza stopped beside Lisanna, mumbling,

"You're never going to get in this way." Erza left, leaving behind a distraught Natsu, an amused Happy, a crying Lisanna, and an unconscious Lucy.

I groaned, my head hurt.

"Don't move it will only make it worse." I heard someone say quietly.

"Where am I?" I asked with my eyes closed. I felt something wrapped around my head, and something cold as well. I heard the rain pour down on the windows.

"You're home." He murmured. I squinted my eyes open, gasping, then regretting my actions. I didn't see who was hovering above me, but he had put on an ice pack on my hand and it hurt so much.

"Settle down." He whispered. I fell limp on the bed, easing back on the pillow.

"Who are you?" I asked, I had no idea who I was with, or how I got here. I just want to be alone.

"A friend." I moved my hand a little bit, only for it to be held firmly in place.

"Don't move, I'm fixing your hand. It's irritated from you burns." My head felt numb and I felt like crying. But I didn't. I just fell asleep.

**Author's note:**

**Hey, I'm really bad at this. Updating and stuff. I'm sorry. I tried to make it as long as I could.**

**Arigatou for reading! ~Review~**

**:3**


End file.
